Being Dick Grayson
by ArtemisCrockB07
Summary: When Aqualads out, Robin is team leader. He has to capture some criminal... but he gets him and the gang caught instead. Lex Luthor messes with superboy's head, causing him to act super strange and spy on the team. It's all Robins fault. The whole team is out of control once batman is captured, making superboy seem like a traitor.


Dick looked at the time. It was 7:30 AM. What happened to the time? He wondered why he woke up so late. He then realized he was in his own room, not his dorm in Mount Justice. Now he had only 30 minutes to get ready. Well, that seemed like enough time... at least that's what he thought. He jumped up and got out of bed. He ran to his closet and got out his school uniform. He put that on and then went to the bathroom. He washed his face, brushed his teeth, and did his hair. He then grabbed the colone. He would be seeing Zatana with the league later on. He put some on, then gagged at the scent. He hated colone, but he did want to 'wow' Zatana. He looked in the mirror. His bright blue eyes stared right back at him. Who am I? He constantly thought. He knew he was Robin, but who was he destined to be? He always wanted to be Batman. He always wanted to make the world a better place. He wanted to be the hero he always visioned in his head, but he was also very humble. His humbleness stopped him from doing a lot of things. He is supposed to be the 2nd team leader, but he refuses. He wondered to himself, "what stops me from wanting to be a leader?" He then remembered the way Batman changed after he became the Justice League leader. Batman became arrogant, selfish, and way different then the other heroes. Dick didn't want that for himself. His alarm caught him before he drifted deep into his thoughts. 8:00 am! He was going to be so late!! He ran and grabbed his backpack, and slipped on his black converse. He opened his apartment door. "Today's going to be good!" He cheerfully thought. But he knew what he was in for. Being a freshman at 13 wasn't easy. He ran down to the bus stop. He checked the time again. 8:07. "Come on, come on, come on!" He thought impatiently. He saw the bus coming. It said "Gotham City Academy." He got lucky. He then remembered today was the 30 minute late start. Great. He was worried over nothing. He got on the bus and saw Artemis, with her headphones on and deeply focused on the music. He sat down across from her. She took off her headphones and smiled. "Hey Dick" she said casually. "What's up Artemis?" He asked, with a bothered look on his face. She raised a brow. "You tell me." Dick sighed. "Oh, it's nothing." He responded. He decided not to tell her about his confusing morning."Okay" she shrugged. He looked out the window. He passed by the comic store. He knew he was going to stop by there later after school. Artemis then handed him a cup. "Careful, its hot." She said. Dick sniffed it. "Earl grey?" He asked. "Fresh from Starbucks." Artemis winked. She then sipped on her coffee as she sat uncomfortably. "You wouldn't believe the morning I had." She said. "Tell me about it" Dick said in his head. "So my mom woke me up yelling because I had forgotten my bow on the kitchen counter." She said as she rolled her eyes. She then frowned. "What's the smell?" She sniffed the air and that immediately made Dick uncomfortable. "Oh, um... these damn juniors and their Burberry stuff..." He said awkwardly. Artemis raised a "brow. "Oh, sorry..." He said turning red. "First off, I'm a softmore. Second, that smell is you, huh?" Dick turned even more red. Artemis laughed. "Aw, Dick, your not supposed to take a shower in colone" Dick shrugged. "God, can you turn red..." Artemis giggled. Dick smirked devishly. "So tell me blonde, how do you 'wow' a girl? How do boys wow you?" Artemis crossed her arms. "What?" She said looking annoyed. "I don't like any boy." She rolled her eyes. "Really?" Dick said in a funny tone. He raised his brow. "Not even Wally?" Artemis turned red. But it was unknown- was the red for anger or was she blushing. Artemis kept on the usual frown though. "Wally? Are you serious? That redhead is so..." "Irresistible?" Dick joked. " _Annoying."_ Artemis corrected him. "Anyways, you like Zatana and is soooooo obvious." She said. "Say what? I don't make it obvious. What would it matter anyway? She totally into me." Dick smiled as he pointed towards himself. Then the bus stopped, as some juniors got on the bus. Artemis saw Dicks smile disappear right away. There were three- one tall muscular blonde, a muscular brunette, and a muscular redhead. They were all _muscular._ They came right over and one sat next to Artemis. He put his arm around her and talked dirty. Right away she elbowed him in the gut. "What the hell are you doing!" She said, turning red. The blonde guy just looked at her. "Babe, you really need to stop denying it. You like me." He said. "In your dreams, Blake." She said, rolling her eyes and scooting over to the next seat. Blake just scooted right over onto the seat to get closer to Artemis. Oh boy, thought Dick. He was ready for Artemis to cuss out Blake. Dick took a deep breath and heard every curse word possible. Blake then put both arms around Artemis and put his head on her shoulder. This made Dick very uncomfortable. Dick got more and more tense when he heard Blake making dirty joes and his friends laughing obnoxiously, and Artemis struggling to break his grip. Finally, Dick stood up. "You leave her alone!" He yelled. All three jocks looked up at him. Blake let go of Artemis and cocked a brow. "You talking to me, freshman?" Dicks hands curled up to fists. "Yes I am. You leave her alone or you leave with a black eye." Blakes eye twitched. "Oh, really? I can do whatever I want." He said, gawking at Artemis which made her put her jacket on and cover herself. She was red now, too. "Don't make me hurt you." Dick said, raising a fist. He held it to Blake's face. "Say one more thing and you'll get it!" Blake then grabbed Dick by the shoulders and held him up. "Look everyone! Dick thinks he can hurt me!" Blake said in a baby voice. Dick kicked Blake in the gut, and Artemis pinned him to the seat. "You sit your freaking butt down or I'll hurt you too!" She warned. Blake just smiled. "I love when girls play hard to get." He smirked. They had arrived at the school and all the students went outside. Blake and his friends chased Dick out the bus. Artemis grabbed her backpack and ran out behind them. The bus took off and the teenagers were chasing after each other, cursing, and trying not to let a teacher notice when one of them tries to throw a punch. Dick eventually stopped when Artemis caught up. Artemis stood in front of him. Blake walked slowly towards them, with his friends right behind him. "What do you do when a freshie tries to threaten you?" Blake laughed. His friends smirked. "You punch him in the nuts?" One of them suggested. "You jack up their face?" Another suggested. "All of them. You do everything to him." Blake said, gabbing Dick trying to choke him. Artemis ran up and kicked Blake in the face. Blake stumbled backwards. "Lets see how the cheerleaders like you now!" She yelled. Blake got up to reveal his bloody nose. Dick got scared. He wasn't scared of Blake, by scared of his reputation towards the teachers. If a teacher found out Dick would be suspended. Bruce and Kaldur would be upset. Dick backed up and checked the time. 8:23. Class started at 8:30. He still had 7 minutes to end this. Artemis was about to kick him again but Dick stopped her. "Listen! Just leave us alone already you disgusting perv! She's a softmore and you guys are juniors! Just leave both of us alone or you'll get more!" He yelled, raising a fist. The jocks ran away, but Blake turned around. "This ain't over, Dick." He said in a bitter tone. Dick wasn't frightened even one bit. He just shrugged. Artemis was looking down at her shoes. Dick could tell she was embarrassed. She looked up at him. "I'm sorry I got you into that, Dick." She said apologetically. Dick was kind of shocked. Artemis never showed her soft side to _anyone._ But deep in Artemis's heart, she felt like Dick was the brother she never had. Dick smiled. "Nah, don't worry." He was about to say something else but the bell rang. "See ya at lunch?" He joked. Artemis scoffed but not in an offended way. "Kidding, Barbara and I will be in the library." He said. "I'll be with Cory." Artemis said, and walked away. Dick was on his way to class. He was tired. He stayed up late to finish up his essay. He didn't have an adult with him. Dick lived alone even though we was 13. Bruce wrote in the paperwork that he lived with Dick, but that was a lie. Every now and then Alfred or Bruce would randomly come over to Dicks apartment to check in on him. Bruce payed Dicks rent. Dick appreciated this, but he got lonely. He remembered when he was only 10 and Wally was 13, and they'd joke about owning a huge house together somewhere in Hollywood. But, back to reality, you don't always get what you want. Especially when you're Dick Grayson.

Dick was the first one in class, as usual. "Hi Mr Brown." He said to his teacher. "Hey Dick! How was your morning?" His teacher politely asked. Robin cocked a brow. "Oh, it was great." He lied. "Good! So was mine! I just finished grading my 4th periods essays! And today yours are due 3rd period." Mr Brown said. "You've got it." Dick said his last sentence because other classmates came and he didn't want them to see him conversating with his teacher. He sat down in his seat, and everyone else arrived and sat down. The tardy bell rang and Mr Brown's voice spoke. "Good morning guys! Homerooms a bit shorter today because of the late start! I will be announcing stuff and then you guys will be off!" He smiled. Before he announced, everyone stood up and pledged to the flag. They all sat down and the teacher made the daily announcements after roll call. "We are starting a bake sale next month, basketball sign ups start next week, and the library is closed these week for construction." Mr Brown finished. Dick groaned to himself. The library was closed. He was going to get a good book for his science research. Well, he could get a book next week. Science fair started in a month and a half, but Dick liked to be prepared. He was doing research on birds- especially robins. Mr Brown made a couple more announcements like the football game against Keystone High- Wally's school, and play callbacks. Dick waited for the bell to ring, and as soon as it did he ran to 1st period. He had 1st period PE. He got to the boys lockeroom and started changing into his gym clothes. Other boys eyed him enviously, because even though Dick was younger and shorter, he had a 6 pack. Well, Bruce Wayne forced him into getting one anyway. He was soon changed into his gym clothes- a black tee shirt that says GOTHAM with white basketball shorts. He ran and sat down on his number. His PE teacher, Ms Johnson, made the whole class do 20 push ups. While everyone struggled and groaned, Dick did it like it was nothing. Then they had to go and run around the field, and Dick came in first. They did 20 jumping jacks and 15 sit ups. Then boys and girls got separated and inside the boys gym room they had to do pull ups for Monday testing. Each boy did about 10-15, but Dick did 25. Piece of cake, since Dick did acrobatics, he had to do 10 pull ups everyday before he could learn to do the uneven bars. And that was when he was 10. He then finished up and a couple random boys in his class high fived him. The class soon ended 5 minutes later. Since it was late start and early dismissal, each period was about 45 minutes long. He then went back into the lockeroom and changed back into his school uniform. The bell rang and he went to 2nd period science. The class went on as usual and then came 3rd period, back in Mr Brown's class. Dick turned in his essay about endangered species of birds. The rest of the school day went on as usual. After school the jocks were there. Artemis caught up to Dick. "Hey Dick! Saw you with Barbara at lunch." Artemis said. She then saw Dicks expression. He was mad. Artemis looked over and saw the jocks. The brunette one was arguing who should be the one to knock Dicks teeth out. Artemis put her hand on Dicks shoulder. "Ignore them." She said. Dick turned around and faced her. "I don't care... I'm me anyway." He laughed. "You sure are, boy wonder." Artemis put her hands on her hips. Then Dicks phone vibrated. He checked it and he saw Batman was face timing him. He grabbed Artemis's hand and they both ran behind the school. Dick picked up the call, and Artemis was leaning over his shoulder to see. "Hey Dick, Artemis. We need you at the cave right now. A serious mission is going to be assigned so hurry on back." Bruce said. Wally then came next to Bruce. "Hey Dick! Hey Artemis! You guys are taking forever! Hurry up and come!" He said. "Easy for you to say" Artemis scoffed. Batman then shooed him away and the two hung up. Dick and Artemis both took the bus to happy harbor. They didn't have any trouble with the Jocks because the jocks took the other bus. The two got off the 7-Eleven stop. Dick quickly ran in and got two icy cold waters. He tossed one to Artemis. "Stay hydrated!" He laughed. Artemis just laughed at the fact Dick thought his own jokes were funny. They both sprinted to the corner ally and went inside the "photo booth." Both teleported to Mount Justice. Dick walked with Artemis to the center of the room. "Hello guys." Dick said. "Hey bro!" Wally ran up and fist-bumped him. "Hi Artemis." Wally said. "Sup Wally." She responded. Black Canary smiled. "How was school today?" She asked. "Awesome! We ran the mile and as usual my time was the fastest- though I had to slow down a lot so the others don't get suspicious, but I got 4 minutes with the school record!! Of course, I..." Wally then saw everyone looking at him.

"Oh.. you were asking them.." He awkwardly backed up. Dick laughed. "Oh man, school was rough. A bunch of juniors-" Artemis elbowed Dick. Dick realized that if he told Black Canary and Batman, they would want more detail about this fight. They would probably get mad... Batman always wanted Dick to stay out of trouble. Well... non-superhero related trouble. "You were saying?" Black Canary wondered. "Oh nothing... nevermind." Dick just shook his head. Black Canary raised a brow. "Whatever, anyways Batman, lets start this mission assignment." She said. Batman was just about to pull up the assignment on the cave tech, but Canary had forgotten the code for the sign-in since the password had been changed after Sportmaster tried to hack in. Batman and Canary went to the storage room to find the password info. Meanwhile the gang was alone. "So what happened today?" Asked Megan. Now Dick couldn't keep his mouth shut. "It was the worst! I was so pissed! These jocks were harassing Artemis!" Dick pointed at Artemis as he said this. "What?" Wally raised a brow. Dick went into detail. "Yeah, this guy had his hands all over her! And they just wouldn't stop!" Dick was now getting upset just remembering the scene. "That's horrible!" Megan crossed her arms. Artemis elbowed Dick. "You could've left the last part out!" She whispered-yelled. Dick just shrugged. Wally looked concerned. "Who were these guys?" Wally impatiently ask Artemis. "Some juniors... they were the ones that gave Dick those bruises a month ago." She said with her arms crossed. Megan came and hugged Artemis. "Boys are stupid." Megan shook her head. "Damn right." Artemis agreed. "Ahem!" Wally cleared his throats so loud and hard he later said. "Ouch." With his hand on his neck. "Nice.." Artemis said sarcastically. Wally just stuck his tongue out at her in response. Batman soon returned with Black Canary. They put in the code and the teens saw what was happening. "Okay listen up!" Batman cleared his throat. "Some archer is attacking people all over Rhode Island. Capture him, and let us know. Canary and I will be waited and we will come once the guy is captured. Start looking at downtown." Batman wasn't finished yet. "Dick, you are team leader because Aqualad has to help out Aquaman." Batman finished. Dick cocked a brow. "Me?" He said in suprise. Canary nodded and lead the team to the bioship. Dick was upset. Zatana came and put her hand on his shoulder. "Congrats Robin." She said happily. Dick was upset, but Zatana's proudness cheered him up a little. He just smiled back at Zatana. Before they all boarded the ship, Zatana cast a spell that transformed them all into the uniforms. Then each teen boarded the ship, but Robin just gave Batman a nervous look. "You'll do fine." The dark knight said to his former sidekick. Robin just faked a smile with a thumbs up, then heard Superboy yell, "Hurry up!"

Once everyone was inside they were in the air with Miss Martian flying the ship. It was about 3pm now. Batman's voice came threw the teens' earpieces. "I forgot to mention..uh, this guy only comes out at night. Over and out." Everyone moaned at hearing this. "So what now?" Zatana asked. Everyone was looking at Robin. Robin hesitated. "We should make sure our gear is ready." He suggested. Everyone checked their gear. "Hey! I'm 5 arrows short." Artemis said confusingly. She then noticed Kid Flash sitting next to her with 5 arrows on his lap. She snatched them away and put them back in her arrow case. "What was that for?" She said annoyed. "Meh, just making sure they're not rubber." He joked. Artemis scoffed looking at Kid Flash's smug look on his face.

"Okay, so are we all geared up?" Robin asked. Everyone nodded. "I'm bored." Kid Flash randomly said. "Well, you could look out the window." Miss Martian said. "What's the fun in that?" Kid Flash layed back in his chair. "Hmm I might have my PS somewhere in here..." Kid Flash looked around. After a couple seconds he shook his head. "Nope.. the only choice left for entertainment is to annoy Artemis." He said, as he spun his chair towards her. "Ugh." Artemis crossed her arms. "So what were the names of the guys that bothered you?" Kid Flash asked Artemis. She turned her chair to face him. "Blake Jones, Jackson Young, Samuel Shelton, and a couple more but I don't know their names." Kid Flash frowned. "I know Jackson Young. The brunette kid right?" He asked. Artemis nodded. "How do you know him?" She asked. Kid Flash crossed his arms. "He's captain of the football team at GCA. He beat our team last year and took the championship." Wally rolled his eyes. "He also pushed me and sprained my ankle." He added. Artemis just turned her chair. Great. A football player was after Dick, she thought. Dick was busy checking in the Gotham City traffic cams. He wanted to make sure he didn't miss anything. It was around 3:30 now and they didn't even see anyone. "They shouldn't have sent us out so early!" Superboy said. "What if we put on some music?" Kid Flash said as he was about to push the radio. Artemis grabbed his hand. "Remember what you put on last time?" She said. Kid Flash then remembered the loud rap music he put on that made Superboy go crazy. "Fine!" Kid Flash crossed his arms. Robin wanted to help his team. "Maybe Miss Martian can get out and look around. She can link us on mind conversation." Robin shrugged. "You got it!" Miss Martian said jumping out of the camouflage bioship. "Everyone linked?" Her voice came in everybody's head. "Yeah." Everyone said. "Nothing here so far..." Miss Martian said. Everyone suddenly heard her scream. "Are you okay Miss M!?" Robin yelled in his head. No response. The mind conversation ended. "Great. Who knows where she can be!" Artemis said. Robin was in charge, so what should he do? "Okay, stay calm guys!" Robin said. "Too late!" Kid Flash said as he was pointing at Superboy. "Superboy we need to stay in the bioship!" Robin yelled. "They took Megan!" Superboy yelled and jumped out. Great. Robin wished Aqualad was here.

Robin yelled into his earpiece. "SUPERBOY YOU ARE NEEDED HERE!" He tried to get a hold of Superboy, but he didn't listen. Robin started to panic. "I'll send a small squad after them.. uh.. Artemis and KF! Go!" He yelled. Artemis ran up to the door but KF opened it first and jumped out. Artemis scoffed and then jumped out after him. That just left Robin, Zatana, and Rocket. "What am I going to do?" Robin was banging his head on his computer I'm front of him. The computer voice randomly spoke. "Targeting Miss Martian, B05, Superboy, B04, Kid Flash, B03, and Artemis B07." The computer voice boomed. Robin jumped up startled. "Wow, that's cool!" Rocket said. Robin shrugged. "It is, isn't it?" He smiled. There was hope. He could still be a good team leader. He checked the coordinates. "I don't understand..." Zatana shrugged. She was always good with magic, but science wasn't her favorite subject. Robin smiled again. "See? It says they are... wait, underground?" Robin was confused. Zatana raised a brow. Rocket crossed her arms. "Well, shouldn't we go? We aren't getting a signal." Rocket said. Robin stuttered. "Y-yeah. Well um, go." He said. Insecure, he put opened the door. "What are you waiting for?" Rocket asked impatiently. Robin scoffed and jumped. The two girls jumped right after him. They all landed close by the 7-eleven stop Dick and Artemis had passed by earlier that day. Robin checked the coordinates on his watch. He was confused. "Um, I think it says they are over there." Rocket pointed to 7-eleven. "Well, how would we know for sure? Artemis and I passed by there earlier and we saw nothing!" Robin said to Rocket. In respond, Rocket pushed aside Robin and ran towards the back alley. "Coming!" Yelled Zatana as she ran after her. Robin felt embarrassed. He ran after the two girls who were now leading him. He didn't see anyone as he arrived to the back alley. He checked the coordinates again. He was in the right spot, so where was everyone?" He thought. Trying not to panic, he yelled out for them. "Zatana! Rocket?" No response. He stepped forward. The ground reached out and grabbed his leg. Started, he punched it, but its grip was strong. "Quick sand!" He yelled. "Help! Zatana and Rocket! KF! Artemis! ANYONE!" He struggled. He sunk completely. Then it was silent. The only sound was high heels against the floor, tapping and tapping as a women quietly approached the sand. Her eyes cold, but a devilish smile across her face. She stroked her long black hair. "Bye bye, birdy." Her voice said in a smooth calm tone. She walked away. Her gold heels hitting the ground again. "Has the little one been caught?" Lex Luthors voice came threw her earpiece. "Yes." She responded. "Nice work." Lex Luther said. The woman smiled. "My pleasure." The woman laughed. "After all, I'm Queen B."


End file.
